


Love Me Tomorrow

by JamOnToast



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Song fic, this is fun until the ending oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamOnToast/pseuds/JamOnToast
Summary: You and Hotch spend the night together. It's probably the first and last time.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Love Me Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr (pumpkin-stars)

_ Tonight you’re mine completely _

_ You give your love so sweetly _

_ Tonight the light of love is in your eyes _

_ But will you love me tomorrow? _

The metal of his handcuffs dug into your wrists where they lay above your head, wound around the bars of his headboard, undoubtedly leaving bruises you would have a hard time explaining to your team in the morning.

That wasn’t important now, though.

You lay on his bed, head flung back in pleasure, hips bucking into his mouth as he lapped at you like a man possessed, not coming up for air once in the twenty minutes since he’d started. Tongue on your clit, three fingers pumping a fast pace, his other arm across your stomach to hold you down as much as he could. Then - no fingers, tongue licking stripes up and down, pushing in and out, a thumb on your clit… 

Your legs had been shaking for the last ten minutes, and showed no signs of stopping, just like he didn’t.

A moan passing his lips, the vibrations passing through you, your own cries permeating the air…

Another orgasm hit you, you’d lost count of how many had come before, but neither of you cared as he finally pulled back, staring at you with lust and love and pure hunger in his eyes.

_ Is this a lasting treasure _

_ Or just a moment’s pleasure? _

_ Can I believe the magic of your sighs? _

_ Will you still love me tomorrow? _

“Fuck, Aaron…” You breathed, watching him as he crawled up the bed, his chin wet with a mix of  _ you _ and his own saliva, his hair unkempt, as far from the put together unit chief as he could get (not that you’d ever complain). “That was…”

He grinned, head dipping down, tongue circling one of your nipples, a hand sneaking up your side to cup your other breast.

He said nothing, but his actions spoke volumes.

He moved further up your body, his face hovering over yours for a moment before he kissed you, tongue probing past your lips and writhing against your own, taking your breath away. His hand snuck between your legs and you hissed at the contact against your still-sensitive clit, arms pulling against the handcuffs as you longed to just reach out and card your fingers through his hair, scratch your nails down his back, guide his amazing cock into you, just…  _ anything _ that involved touching him.

He broke the kiss, smiling down at you, sensing your desire to break free. As he reached to the bedside table for the key to his cuffs, you rocked against him, legs falling open as wide as you could get them, keening for contact.

Once the cuffs were unlocked, you took a moment to rub your sore wrists, Aaron taking them in his own hands and kissing the already-formed bruises gently.

You smiled up at him, still blissed out, but ready for more.

He leant in to kiss you again, groaning against you as your hands raked through his hair, his cock twitching against your thigh for just a moment before he guided himself into you.

You broke the kiss, locking eyes with him.

_ Tonight with words unspoken _

_ You say that I’m the only one _

_ But will my heart be broken _

_ When the night meets the morning sun? _

Moaning at the feeling of being full for the first time that night, and his own moans at being inside you at last… you both knew you wouldn’t last long.

He rocked into you, staring as you writhed beneath him, his hands drifting between gripping your hips and playing with your breasts.

You pulled him to you, hands splaying across his broad shoulders, mouth at his neck, his breathy groans in your ear, heart beating to the rhythm of his own.

“Aaron…” You whimpered into his neck, teeth scraping against his Adam’s apple, making his thrusts falter in their back and forth pattern. “Need you.”

He grunted, moving his lips to your neck now, biting you gently (as gentle as a bite could be), before soothing it with his tongue and sucking a hickey so large it would take a ridiculous amount of effort to conceal in the morning.

“G’na…” You panted, pulling his lips back to yours, forcing him to swallow your cries as you clenched around his cock.

When you fell back, panting, he kept thrusting, taking another minute or two before he flooded the condom, arms resting either side of your head as he caught his breath.

_ I’d like to know that your love _

_ Is a love I can be sure of _

_ So tell me now and I won’t ask again _

_ Will you still love me tomorrow? _

_ Will you still love me tomorrow? _

He moved off you, retreating to the bathroom to clean himself up and grabbing a cloth to wipe you down afterwards.

You whimpered a little at the contact, oversensitive and tired, but met his soft gaze with a smile and a quiet “thank you.”

He left again, and returned a moment later, flicking the lights off, drawing the curtains, then crawling onto the mattress beside you and covering you both with the duvet.

“G’night.” You whispered into the darkness, turning onto your side so your back was to him.

As he settled against you, sleep taking over you both, his face buried itself in your hair.

You forced yourself to stay relaxed as his arm curled around your waist, and he mumbled one word that tore you to pieces.

He didn’t realise, obviously.

And you understood why he said it…

But that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt, after the amazing evening you’d had, even if you’d both agreed it was a one-time-only stress-relief arrangement, hearing him say  _ that _ , even sleepily, made tears form in your eyes.

“Mmm… Haley…”

_ So tell me now and I won’t ask again _

_ Will you still love me tomorrow? _

_ Will you still love me tomorrow? _


End file.
